Cards Against Fanfiction
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the "Cards Against Humanity" Challenge. I came in at round 3. Rated M because well...this game can be crazy. 1) what is there tons of in heaven? Harry potter
_**A/N:**_ _Hello my lovely readers. This was written for the **Cards Against Humanity** Challenge. I'm at **Table** **2**. This is for **Round 3**._

 _Prompts:_

 _ **CAH** : Black Card: What's there a ton of in heaven? White card I'm playing: Harry Potter_

 _ **Quidditch Pitch** : He couldn't believe what he saw._

 _ **Drabble Club** : Hope_

* * *

When Severus opened his eyes, he had no idea what to expect. He could no longer feel the pain of venom coursing through his body, did that mean he was dead? Or had he lived? Opening his eyes meant finding out the truth. He wasn't ready to face that yet.

 _"Sev, open your eyes,"_ came the sweet and familiar voice, almost as if it were a dream.

"I don't want to," he grumbled, squeezing his eyes tighter.

 _"Sev, please. Open them for me."_

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he remembered the voice. Lily.

"Lily? Is it really you?"

"If you open your eyes, you'll know," she said. He could hear the smile on her lips.

 _You can do this, Severus. Just open your eyes._ He took a deep breath and counted. _One. Two. Three._

He was blinded by the immediate and bright, white light. He blinked a few times, letting his vision adjust. Slowly the redheaded beauty came into focus, her green eyes boring into his.

"Long time no see," she greeted.

"Lily."

He couldn't think of what else to do and he went to hug her. He was surprised when she hugged him back. Though the moment the hug ended, she slapped him.

"That is for how wretchedly you treated my son! He was a boy, Severus! He did NOTHING to you! And my sister's family abused him enough!"

Severus shrank back. "I-I'm sorry."

"Still, you protected him with your life," she continued, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I owe you everything for that."

"I-I-where are we?"

"Heaven, of course."

He looked past her and let out a low groan. He couldn't believe what he saw. Harry Potter was everywhere. People paraded around wearing shirts that mentioned a J.K. Rowling.

"I should explain something to you," Lily said sheepishly. "You and I, we aren't exactly real. We're characters in a book."

"Then why are we in heaven?" He was confused by her statement.

"Occasionally, when an author pours enough of their soul into their work, and their readers do the same, it makes the characters real enough to have souls."

Severus felt disoriented. He was real and yet he wasn't. But what was worse, was that all he could see in heaven, was Harry Potter.

"Why is your son the prominent thing I see?"

"Well heaven is split. As we are part of this story, this is the only part of heaven we can access. But the others can access anything related to what made them truly happy in life."

She led him down the path, while he looked behind them, finding the entrance gate to Hogwarts.

All around him, people carried books, reading them and waving wands around. There were streets leading to all sorts of things, like the sorting hat, Olivander's, and Hogwarts itself. Lily pointed things out, giving explanations. Curiously, she skipped one as they walked by.

"What's that one?" he asked curiously.

"Sev, trust me, you don't want to go down that path."

"Why not?"

"It's the path of fanfiction. You don't want to know. James and I have found that you only can see the ones your character was a part of. The most prominent ones you see, you'll be the main character."

"Why don't I want to see it?"

"People like to play with us. Put us with different people than Rowling, our Author, did."

A glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes as he realized that he stood a chance at being with Lily. He took off before she could warn him. She barely managed to yell "Wait!" before he was gone.

* * *

Lily watched as a disheveled and clearly disturbed Severus returned from the land of fanfiction.

"I tried to warn you," she teased."

"I-I-"

"What did you see? I'm sure some of us. People seem to love that."

"Why on Earth would I be with Granger?" he finally managed to spit out. "Or the Weasley girl? And...Harry? The bloody hell? I was in love with _you_. Why would I be with your son?"

"I tried to warn you. You can control it, what you see there. But you didn't want to listen and wait."

"I need to unsee all of that."

"It's okay. Come on. There is someone you should meet."

She led him to his own home, though it appeared in better condition than it ever had. When he walked in, he met a man that was older, hair greying, Brown eyes and a big nose, not quite as hooked as his own.

"Hello," the man greeted, his voice mirroring Severus's own. "My name is Alan Rickman."


End file.
